The Desperate Days of Greg Sanders
by Kristina108
Summary: COMPLETE! This is the sequel to my other fanfic The Desperate Days of Nick Stokes.
1. Chapter 1

I guess you guys were wondering what I was thinking when I wrote The Desperate Days of Nick Stokes… so I wrote down a few chapter as the sequel to The Desperate Days of Nick Stokes to clear things up a little…

**Fanfiction begins here:**

After Nick finished his Jenna Porter case, he took a few days to finish his recent one, "Done…. All I need to do now, is to give this folder to Grissom and I'll be on my way to a new one!"

Greg popped his head into Nick's office, "Hiya Nickie-boy!"

Nick smiled, "Hiya Greggie… beggie… about the other day…"

Nick was interrupted by Greg, "Say no more! I understand!"

Nick giggled, "Understand what?"

Greg looked around the room, "Oh… nothing…"

Nick sighed, "Are you seriously gay?"

Greg laughed, "Nope! I was only doing that just to make you feel better!" he stared at a girl walking by, "Nope… I'm all for the ladies!"

The girl rolled her eyes and laughed, "Only cause your desperate!" Then she walked away.

Nick laughed, "Ha! Looks like it's the desperate days of Greg Sanders now!"

Greg laughed and stared at Nick, "At least I have something to work on!"

Nick laughed back, "Soooo… _your_ not gay… _I'm_ not gay… good! None of us are gay!"

Greg snickered and looked around, "Actually… I think that new security officer is… he's 39 and a virgin!"

Nick spun around in his chair, "Well then… I think you should give him some lady-lessons!"

Greg rolled his eyes, "I think you should give that paperwork to Grissom before he leaves… you know how busy he is lately!"

Nick's eyes got huge, "Damn!" He grabbed all of the papers, stuck them in the right order and put them in a folder, "Um… Greggo…"

"Yes Nickie?"

Nick turned to Greg, "Why did you come here?"

Greg looked confused, "What do you mean? Don't you like my company?"

Nick looked like he was going to cry, "No… I do like your… company… but I was just wondering why that's all!"

Greg looked convinced, "Okay! Good. Um…I got to go and… do something."

Nick watched Greg walk away, "To Grissom's!"


	2. Chapter 2

Greg watched Nick walk into Grissom's office, pass in the folder of evidence and paperwork, then he saw Nick turn around as if he was making sure that no one would be eavesdropping. When Greg saw Nick looking his way, he turned around and made sure that Nick didn't notice. When "That was close… I really hope he didn't see me."

"Who see you?"

Greg looked around and Nick standing in his doorway with a huge smirk on his face, "Um… the new security officer…"

Nick rolled his eyes, "His shift ended like an hour ago."

Greg smiled, "So… did you get a new case today?"

Nick looked around the room, "Yah… I'm on my way there."

"Coolio…"

Nick looked, "Hm… I thought that you said that you had something to do."

"Huh?" Greg looked at Nick funny.

Nick rolled his eyes, "A few minutes ago, we were talking about us being…"

Greg smiled at the thought, "I remember now… yah I… just passed the evidence to Warrick…"

Nick saw Warrick walking past, "Yo Warrick!"

Warrick spun around on his heels, "Hmm?"

"What case are you working on?"

"Nothing at the moment… I just finished the last one I had."

"Have you picked up any evidence from Greg at all today?"

Warrick watched Greg gulp, "Hmm…" he looked at Greg's face, "As a matter of fact… I think I did…"

Nick looked at Greg and then walked away. Greg watched Nick leave and turned to Warrick, "Thanks for saving my ass!"

Warrick laughed, "Your gay aren't you?"

Greg snorted, "No… just weird!"

"Are you thinking straight?"

"Mabye…"

"Are you sure?"

Greg sat down on his little spinning chair and started to spin, "Mabye…"

Warrick rolled his eyes, "Your soo immature!"

Greg kicked the ground a little too hard and went flying across the room, "Ouch!"

Warrick laughed, "Are you ok?"

Greg jumped up as if nothing happened, "Physically… just not mentally. Well… now I think physicals runs with the mentally part."

Warrick walked away, "Sometimes I wonder why he was even hired!"

Greg sighed, "Smooth Greggo! I wonder why everyone uses you as a last resort!" He looked around and sat back down on his little chair and started to sing the same familiar song, "Oops! I did it again. I played with you heart! Got lost in the game! Oh baby! Baby…"

Catherine walked in and smiled, "You humiliated yourself again didn't you?"

Greg stopped singing, "How would you know?"

Catherine smiled, "I know you as well as my microscope!" Then she walked away.

Greg yelled after her, "Was that suppose to be a joke?" He sighed, "I'm bored! B-O-R-E-D! What does that spell…"

"Bored."

Greg turned around and saw Nick standing in his door way again, "G-Day mate!"

Nick snorted, "Good news! I need you to identify this substance."

Greg took the bag of evidence and smiled, "Will do so! Wow… your back fast."

Nick looked proud, "Yep! Someone delivered it to me... at least it's fresh."

Greg raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Nick smiled, "It's CSI talk for new and just got reported!"

Greg snorted, "Geek."

Nick laughed and walked away, "Your on your way there sport."


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom and Nick's Conversation:

Grissom took the folder from Nick, "Thanks!"

Nick smiled, "Anyone die yet?"

Grissom passed him a familiar slip of paper, "Someone did the honors of passing what was left of the human in a bag. Sara already went to the scene and did not find any evidence what so ever."

Nick asked him, "Where is the body?"

Grissom smiled and passed him one bone along with a little bag marked evidence, "All that's left… oh… um, what's with what I hear of you and little Greg over there?"

Nick looked towards Greg's office, making it look like he was looking around the office, "Nothing really… is he gay?"

Grissom snorted, "HAHAHA! No."

Nick raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Grissom smiled, "Greg is what you call… immature… in other words, he's still a child."

Nick smiled back at him, "I know what immature means! I wasn't born yesterday!"

Grissom raised his eyebrow and said nothing for a little while, "Very well then. So… does that answer your question? It sure did answer mine."

Nick nodded, I guess… you can call it what you will."

Grissom snorted, "Okay… even though I have no idea what you gust said… you better take the evidence to Greg and start to identify whose bone that is!"


	4. Chapter 4

Back to Greg's life:

Greg took out the unknown substance and did the same boring thing to find out what it is. He usually sings Oops! I did it again, but this time he wanted to switch to a new song, "Man! I feel like a woman!"

Sara was walking past and stopped when she heard his new song, "Tired of everyone knowing that you sing Brittany Spears songs when you did something wrong so you changed the song to what's her name? … Sheenia Train?"

Greg smiled, he knew that he could always count on Sara to make him feel better, "It's Shania Twain!"

Sara gasped, "Oh… so you deny nothing!"

Sara walked away and Greg dropped his jaw knowing that she would tell everyone, "No! Wait! Sara!" Greg started to leave his lab and chase after Sara when he remembered that he couldn't leave the evidence unattended until the results are in, "Damn!"

**Fanfic ends here:**

There… I hope I cleared it up a little for ya! If that didn't work, than let me summarize it for you… Nick and Greg are not gay… there you go!


End file.
